


Is Scorpius Attractive?

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 Years Later Anniversary, 19 years later, 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, First Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Two Bros Sitting In a Hot Tub 5 Ft Apart Cuz They're Not Gay, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 12: KnowledgeFandom: Harry Potter(In honor of the 19 Years Later anniversary - Sept. 1, 2017 ) Scorpius has an important question to ask his best friend. And don't worry, Al answers! He just doesn't exactly say everything he's thinking.Oneshot/drabble





	Is Scorpius Attractive?

"Hey Al," Scorpius glanced at his best friend, and he hoped to god he couldn't see him blushing right now. That was all he needed. Shit. Well, he had already started talking so he couldn't just stop right now. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Albus shrugged like this was a completely casual conversation. "Sure, mate."

However, on the inside, he wasn't so calm...

_Are you wet dream material? Yes. Do I daydream about you? Yes. Do I get weird looks from my family when I whisper your name in my sleep? Yes. Bloody Merlin, don't ask stupid questions._


End file.
